Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers or washing machines, typically include a dispensing system for storing and dispensing treating chemistry to a treating chamber of the washing machine for use in treating the laundry according to a cycle of operation. The dispensing system may include a dispenser configured to dispense one or more treating chemistries into the treating chamber. The treating chemistry may be mixed with water before or while being introduced to the treating chamber. Some dispensers are configured to dispense multiple treating chemistries during different portions of the cycle, including a pre-wash detergent, a main-wash detergent, bleach, and fabric softener. Detergents are available in liquid or powder forms, and some dispensers allow for either type of detergent to be used.
Various examples of dispensing structures have been previously proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,879 generally discloses a rinse aid dispenser for a washing machine including a supply conduit terminating in a nozzle which directs liquid across the floor of the dispenser to flush rinse aid into the tank. The conduit is assembled with the dispenser by sliding an annular groove on the nozzle down into a slot which terminates in a rounded opening to hold the conduit in place. European Publication No. EP0244900 discloses a detergent drawer structure for use on washing machines that includes a casing provided with a base aperture for discharge into the washing machine tub, a slidable body divided into compartments for receiving detergents, and structures for feeding water into the compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,537 discloses a dispenser for a washing machine with a chamber having an elbow portion or trap leading to an outlet to the tub. The chamber can be filled with powder detergent via a funnel closed by a hinged cap and will arrange itself in a pile remote from the trap. European Publication No. EP2460925 generally discloses a detergent dispenser structure having hopper rings, external collars, labyrinth paths, inner covers with borders on adjustages, and other structures. French publication FR2505374 generally discloses a dispenser with a container defining four compartments. An insert in the container delimits two outer compartments intended to contain powder, with the two inner compartments in the insert intended to contain liquid. Each liquid compartment is provided with a siphon. U.S. Pat. No. 8,074,476 discloses a washing machine having a dispenser for directing chemical additives, including a siphoning device having a water inlet, an upstanding siphoning tube, a cover, and a chemical additive receptacle about the siphoning tube, among other structures. U.S. Pat. No. 9,003,588 generally discloses a method for treating fabric where a liquid stream is introduced into a dispensing cup from a position above the cup and beyond a periphery of a cover over a siphon tube in the cup, with the liquid stream travelling downwardly along a trajectory terminating below and within the periphery of the cover, where the liquid stream impinges a portion of at least one of the cup and siphon tube below the cover. Still other prior exemplary disclosures include European Publication No. EP0099798 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,178.
However, these and other available dispenser designs suffer in numerous respects. For example, prior solutions may suffer from poor water distribution, which impacts clothes cleaning performance. Prior solutions also suffer in their ability to clean out chemistry from the dispenser structure, which over time impacts clothes cleaning performance. Moreover, residue inside the dispenser negatively impacts customer perceptions of the dispenser. Existing dispensers also lack features that easily distinguish differentiate chambers for a user, which negatively impacts usability.